The Lightwoods and Hodge
by Lyza K
Summary: Ever wonder about the Lightwood household before Clary? Here's a series of oneshots for those interested in the early adventures of Jace, Alec and Isabelle. First fanfic, K for now, might change to T for demon-hunting violence.
1. You Noticed

Jace Wayland slunk like a cat down the alley behind Pandemonium, his boots not squeaking at all thanks to the soundless runes he had carved into the soles. His way was lit by his seraph blade, though he didn't need the light to see.

"Jace, hey, Jace!" There was a hoarse whisper from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was, but he did, and smiled guiltily. "Alec, old buddy! Wonderful night, isn't it?"

Alec did not look amused "No, it isn't. I don't suppose you have any particular reason for going off demon-hunting alone in the dead of night without telling Hodge or anyone else?"

Jace leaned nonchalantly on the wall and examined his nails. "No, not really. I figured you and Iz needed a little break. Especially Iz. You know, I get the feeling sometimes that she dislikes being the bait. I can't imagine why, but I do think it might work better if _I_ was the bait for once. What demon could resist my charm?"

Alec ignored him "If you're out at night without us, you could get seriously hurt, and none of us would even notice you were gone, when you could be bleeding to death somewhere…"

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Do you doubt my ability to charm demons? I have astounding good looks you know, I can take perfectly good care of myself. And besides," he smiled "_You_ noticed I was gone."

Alec set his jaw "Only because I was looking for you. It's our night to clean the weapons room." He looked sideways at him "But I suppose since we're already out here, we might…"

He didn't get to finish because Jace clapped him on the back and started walking to the end of the alley. "I knew there was a reason you were my parabatai"


	2. Another Time

**Hello! This is Lyza here, who has finally figured out how to put these authors notes at the beginnings and ends of her stories. Here is chapter two, which features Isabelle and Max.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Isabelle, will you read to me?"

Isabelle peeked over the cover of the book Hodge had assigned her to read, Dante's _Inferno_. Her little brother stood in the middle of her bedroom, holding a tattered copy of some manga. She wrinkled her nose "Max, I can't. I have to finish reading this. And besides, it's a _comic_ book. You don't need me to see the pictures do you? And move over, your standing on my favorite pair of jeans"

Max obligingly stepped off her clothes. "But you do all the voices so well, especially when they get mad, you make them sound so funny. Please, Izzy?"

She turned back to _Inferno_. "Don't try to flatter me. I've heard you say the same thing to Jace when you want him to read to you. I don't see why you have to be read to like a baby." She was being unfair, and she knew it. Max could read perfectly well on his own, he just enjoyed his family members scrunching up their faces and talking in strange voices. Isabelle loved her brother, but she knew she looked ridiculous when making funny faces, and Isabelle Lightwood was not one to look ridiculous.

"I'm not a baby!"

"Well the stop acting like one!" Isabelle softened at the crushed expression on Max's face. "Ok, ok. Maybe some other time. I have a lot of work to do for Hodge."

Max's lip quivered "You always say some other time, and then the other time never comes." He sat down on the edge of her bed and started reading his comics.

Isabelle sighed and leaned forward to ruffle Max's hair. "There will be another time, Max, I promise."

They read together in companionable silence for some time. "Say, Max?" He looked up from his book. "If I read that to you, will you let me do your hair? It would look so cute in spikes!"

Max looked terrified "Could you just read what your reading aloud? For free?"

She rolled her eyes "Why will none of you boys ever let me give you makeovers, I mean yes, I put lipstick on Alec _one time_, but it was just a prank, and..." She broke off as Max looked at her expectantly. "Alright fine. So at this point in the book, the guy's descending to the ninth and final circle..."

* * *

**Ah he, he. I put a little Infernal Devices reference in there. Am I the only one who read the Inferno after Will and Tessa mentioned it? It's a fun book.**

**The next chapter will be in Alec's point of view (I think). I'm not quite sure what the next one-shot will be about, so it might take me a few days to update.**

**It will probably either be one-sided Jalec, or a demon-hunting trip to the Brooklyn Bridge. ;)**


	3. Idiot Idea

**So, this took a lot longer to write then I expected, and ended up a lot longer, but here it is. Demon fighting at the Brooklyn Bridge, Alec's POV**

**I own nothing but the flaming demon.**

* * *

The demon reared it's flaming head and lunged toward Alec; he felt the scorching heat as he rolled out of they way. As he climbed to his feet he saw Jace throw his seraph blade straight at the demons chest. As it reached the demon, the blade melted in the heat. Jace, now weaponless, grinned devilishly and approached the demon, arms outstreached. _Idiot._

"Jace!" Alec ran forward and grabbed Jace by the back of his jacket. "What the hell are you trying to do?" They were standing on the Brooklyn Bridge. The demon was still fighting Isabelle, just over on the Manhattan side.

Jace looked at him, his expression alight and animated as it only was during the hunt. "It's made of fire isn't it? Should be compatible with my blazing glory. Besides, I needed to avenge the loss of my blade. It was my favorite."

Out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw Isabelle lashing at the demon with her whip, not actually touching it for fear of the whip catching fire, but holding it back for the moment. She was a blur of flashing black and gold against the red and orange of the demon. His sister could take care of the demon for a few minutes. Alec turned his attention back to Jace, ready to lecture him about blind recklessness, but something about Jace's previous statement made him pause. "What did you say?"

Jace rolled his eye's. "Listen, maybe you _are_ one of those 'what's inside is more important then outisde' people, but you can't deny that my hotness is inextinguishable and..."

Something in Alec's mind clicked. "That's it!" He released Jace's jacket. Jace looked at him curiously. "What's it?" "Inextinguishable. It's made of fire. If we can get it to fall in the water..."

Jace nodded in understanding. "And I know just how to do it." He grinned wickedly. _Oh boy..._ thought Alec.

Just then, Isabelle ran up to them, her face smeared with soot, small burn marks all over her clothes and a thunderous expression on her face. "ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!"

Alec cringed.

"WHY YOU ARE LAZING ABOUT WHILE I AM TRYING TO TAKE DOWN A FLAMING DEMON ALL BY MYSELF WITH A FLAMMABLE WHIP? GET YOUR BUTT OVER THERE AND HELP ME!" She gestured at the demon, which was lumbering slowly up to them.

Jace looked amused. "Isabelle, calm down. We don't need to fight two..."

Isabelle turned her wrath on him. "Calm down? Calm down! This is my favorite shirt you moron!"

The demon had stopped pursuing them, and instead seemed to be waiting for them to come back to it. "Isabelle, listen for a second" Alec said. "Jace has an idea."

She raised her eyebrows. "It'd better be good."

Quickly Jace relayed his plan to them. Isabelle, of course, thought it was a great idea "I don't see why I have to be the bait _again_ though."

Alec was more skeptical, and was furious with himself for giving Jace the idea. "That sounds a bit dangerous. You know Mom and Dad would be really mad if I let either of you get fried."

Jace was already running back to the demon, but he turned back briefly to yell "You can be the bait them. I'm sure Isabelle wouldn't mind." The demon's fire made his hair glow like gold. Alec felt a pang in his chest.

Isabelle adapted a quizzical expression. "Why do you always make me be the bait anyway? I may have feminine supreriority and awesome shoes, but I'm a horrible actress. I mean, I have to pretend to be helpless and innocent, which is _really_ difficult for me."

Alec was barely listening. He was too occupied watching Jace try to lure the demon onto the bridge - darting in front and then poking from behind; almost, but never quite close enough to get burned. Alec worried. Why had let Jace do this? He was likely to get himself killed.

But Jace was nimble enough to evade the demon, and now it was standing on the bridge. Now that it was already over water, the demon seemed to lose all caution, and it rushed for Alec and Isabelle. It moved fast, but the demon itself was big and not as agile as the rest of them. Alec darted to one side of the bridge and Isabelle to the other. He heard, rather then saw, Isabelle lash at the demon with the whip, but not connect with it - just startle it enough to turn towards Alec.

The heat from the demon was almost unbearable. Alec moved to the side, but was thrown off balance as the demon rushed forward and plunged through the railing and off the bridge.

He felt the steam rising up from the water an instant before he fell over the edge. He held onto the railing with a death grip.

The water below was boiling, but the demon didn't emerge. Alec felt Jace and Isabelle each grab onto one of his sleeves, and help him clamber back onto the bridge. He leaned on Jace a little as he stood up, but he could tell he was fine.

Peering over the edge, the three of them tried to tell if the demon was actually _dead._ Alec saw, with a twinge of fear, the water rise and ripple, and then give way to show the now extinguished head of the demon rise out of the water and look at them. It hadn't killed it. They would have to go to the Clave for reinforcements, maybe ask Hodge what to do...

Alec heard a swishing noise, and suddenly there was a knife stuck in the head of the demon. He turned to see Jace, standing glouriously triumphant, with his trademark smirk on his face.

"No-one. Melts my favorite seraph blade."

* * *

**Phew *wipes forehead*. That chapter was hard, and I find Alec hard to write normally. Luckily I know exactly what the next two chapter will be, so hopefully it won't be too long of a wait. Next chapter involves Jace playing the piano.**

**Also, I am unfamiliar with FanFiction etiquette, so I apologize for not doing this before, but thank you to the lovely people who reviewed the first two chapters. You guys are awesome! :D**


End file.
